


Rocket

by lesbianreganlucas (actualbabe)



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/F, Face Sitting, Happy pride month, I Will Go Down With This Ship, PWP, TwentyGayTeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/lesbianreganlucas
Summary: Jess might be a bottom in the streets, but she's a top in the sheets. Reagan loves it.





	Rocket

Nick never let her do this. It’s not that he didn’t go down on her, because he did, multiple mind-blowing times that left her thighs quivering and chest heaving as he smirked up at her, lips slick from eating her out. But he always pinned her down to the bed, broad palms on her thighs to keep her in place while he did his thing down there. Which was nice, and there was something undeniably hot about the way she would strain against his weight when she tried to rock up into him.

But this is... 

_ Fuck. _

She rolls her hips back again and Reagan groans, her hands digging into the taught muscles of Jess’ thighs, trying to pull her even closer as she works her mouth over Jess’ clit. Reagan  _ loves _ this, she’s told her as much, and there’s no denying the strung out moans of pleasure she lets out whenever Jess rides her. It’s impossibly hot, the way she gets so into it, how she nearly comes when she gets Jess off, even without Jess doing anything to return the favor. 

Jess’ head droops down towards the bed and her eyes fall shut as she bites down hard on her lip. She shifts her grip on the sharp lines of Reagan’s hip bones and rocks down onto her face again, starting up a slow rhythm as she grinds against Reagan’s willing mouth. Reagan moans and starts working her even harder, her tongue tracing dizzying circles around her clit. 

“Yeah,” Jess moans as she picks up the pace. “Just like that. More.”

Reagan whimpers beneath her and then does just that, closing her mouth around Jess’ clit and sucking as she flicks her tongue up over it in time to frantic rhythm of Jess’ hips. Jess moans and lowers even more of her weight onto Reagan’s face, sure that the other girl can handle it. She could handle anything, she’d take anything Jess gave her, do anything she wanted. It makes her feel dizzy with power, a rush that courses through her bloodstream as she grinds her pussy against Reagan’s open and willing mouth.

Jess comes with a high-pitched moan, her face screwed up in concentration as she digs her fingernails into the soft flesh of Reagan’s hips. Reagan doesn’t let up, keeps dragging her tongue between Jess’ folds, desperate to make her come again, exactly how Jess likes it. She could do this for hours, ride Reagan’s face until she loses track of how many times she’s come, the muscles of her thighs deliciously sore when she finally falls back onto the mattress beside Reagan. They’ve done it before, and Jess didn’t even know she could squirt until she hit orgasm number twelve. 

But her calves are starting to cramp up, and not in a good, sexy way. Jess can feel her second orgasm building up inside her, only seconds away with how Reagan’s lip are sealed over her folds, her tongue flicking over her clit fast and hard. Jess’ feeling generous today, so she leans forward to press her thumb hard against Reagan’s clit, reveling in the whine Reagan lets out as she does.

“Not until I come,” Jess says firmly, and Reagan whimpers, her hips squirming from the insistent pressure on her clit. Then Jess pushes two fingers inside of her, and Reagan lets out an urgent whine, and Jess can feel the way she’s struggling to hold back her orgasm. “That’s right. You’re so good to me.”

Reagan’s movements are sloppy against Jess, fast and uncoordinated as she frantically tries to make her come and earn her own orgasm. It’s hot, really fucking hot, and Jess comes again, even harder than the first time, pushing down onto Reagan’s mouth as she does. 

She sits there for a moment, mind blissfully blank as she basks in the feeling before she eases up off Reagan’s face and whispers, “You can come now.”

And she does, squeezing tight around Jess’ fingers, her loud cry echoing off the walls as her nails scratch into Jess’ thighs. Reagan falls back against the mattress after, struggling to catch her breath. Jess gingerly climbs off to lie beside her, stretching out her legs and ignoring the way they ache in protest as she does. She pulls Reagan close to her, presses a few lazy kisses down the side of her neck.

“Hey,” Jess murmurs.

There’s a moment of quiet before Reagan whispers back, “Hey.”

Jess tangles their fingers together as she snuggles even closer, her front plastered to Reagan’s back, their skin still warm and slick with sweat. She kisses the back of her neck and Reagan sighs, relaxing into Jess’ embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> "Lemme sit this ass on ya.."
> 
> check out my lesbian dumbass on [tumblr](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
